Beverly-Anne Sunderland
|history= * Beverly Sunderland was born to Joseph and Marjorie Sunderland in Miami, FL. Joseph was an engineer who worked at developing more efficient means of capturing solar energy, and when Beverly was seven the family moved to California when Joseph was recruited by a firm near Los Angeles. * Beverly was fascinated by Hollywood from the moment she arrived in California. She started begging for acting, music and dance classes, and with her father's new job the family was able to afford them. * At 13 Beverly started begging again -- this time for the opportunity to audition for roles on television. Her parents sat her down and talked through this with her. Eventually it was decided that Beverly would be allowed to audition, but her parents would control the money she made, putting it into a trust to which she'd have access on her 18th birthday. * At fourteen Beverly made a commercial for a local restaurant, cast as 'Smiling Girl'. No lines, no dancing -- she just bit into a cheeseburger and grinned broadly. But it was a start. Viewers were captured by her silver eyes. Strangely, her eyes had been blue up until a few weeks prior. * Shortly after the commercial started airing Beverly became very sick overnight in her bedroom. She started getting better as soon as the lights came on, but soon seemed to be feverish, even though she felt fine. Minutes later she seemed to burst into flame. Rather, she became a swirling mass of light shaped like a teenaged girl. It didn't take much time to figure out what was actually going on: she was a mutant. * Beverly chose to keep this fact a secret with her parents' support. Soon she was cast as the best friend of Rosey Parker on a new Disney Channel sitcom, 'Coming Up Rosey', about a girl who discovers she has superhuman powers. Beverly's character was powerless and constantly getting into trouble as she tried to gain her own abilities. One episode she thought she'd get powers by being bitten by a lizard, another she ran around in black trying to stop muggers on the Los Angeles city streets. Rosey was always there to save her. Beverly found the entire thing very ironic, as she was secretly practicing with her real abilities in private and knew that she could kick Rosey's super-powered butt any time. * After two years the show was cancelled. At seventeen now, Beverly knew that she wanted to continue performing, but she wanted to focus on music more than acting. She finished high school with high marks and informed her parents that she was moving to New York. They helped her find a good home in a good neighborhood, and she bought her condo with her earnings from the TV show. * Against her agent's advice, Beverly held a press conference shortly after her arrival in the city. She informed the representatives from entertainment television and magazines that she was a mutant. There was some backlash, of course. Anti-Beverly websites and facebook groups started popping up on the internet. But Beverly was more than a little gratified by the number of positive responses she got from fans and others. * Now Beverly operates in New York as Daybreak, and while she has never spelled out the connection between herself and the heroine, how many mutants are there with light powers and her particular sort of thick, curly blonde hair? Meanwhile she lives frugally and hunts for a recording contract. She will make it, one way or another. }} Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character